Anything Left
by ChubblyBubbly
Summary: Can one still feel love when ones heart is missing? You can run but you can't hide. It's always there, watching you, haunting you, waiting...for you to finally fall asleep.
1. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

...

The darkness, that's all I remember.

The cold darkness, and the hunger...for blood.

...

The blood gushed to the floor. Aizens hand struck deeply in Rukia's chest.

A bright light escaped through the newly formed hole in the little Shinigami, letting a white liquid crawl its way onto her face. Horns sprouted from the white liquid just behind the ears, mixed and formed with the cells to merge them as one.

"Aizen! Its working!" Gin said in shock, eyes still glued to the Shinigami's screaming figure.

"Were you doubting me...Gin?" Aizen replied, a faint smile glued to his face.

The screaming stopped, as Rukia fell to the floor, no longer a Shinigami...but the things she once hated most.


	2. Forgotten Life

Cold...It's cold...so very cold.

Light shone through, as Rukia's eyes slowly opened, her surroundings becoming clear. She was in a white room. Everything was white.

"Morning, Rukia chan!" A cherry familiar evil voice sounded through the door as a grinning Gin walked in.

"I see your up and well, and don't ya worry about the cold, we yall went through familiar phases." He said happily.

"What? What happened? What do you mea..." She trailed off, images of that night crept into her head. The screams...the blood...the feeling of falling...the darkness.

Her hand immediately shot to her chest, ready for the pain and a big gaping wound, but instead found nothing. Not flesh, nor bone, not even a heart beat, absolutely nothing.

_What have they done to me?_

She slowly looked down, wondering when fear would take her in its grasp but instead felt nothing. She starred lifelessly at her hollow chest, exactly where her heart would have been.

Still nothing. Not shock. Not pain. The feeling of nothingness.

_Is this how it feels to be heartless?_

Voices in her head and images of people, but no names. A sharp pain hit her head.

The voices, the nameless people all faded away. Everything...fading...away.

"This ain't good!" Gin said, his smile collapsing into a straight line. In an instant he picked Rukia's unconscious body from its resting placed and shunpo'd off to Aizens lab.

...

"Lord Aizen! Rukia chan, she's..." Gin said, placing Rukia on a cold white examining table.

"Oh there's no need to worry, Gin. It's all part of the plan. You see, Rukia was all but a test. Thanks to her we can start conducting other experiments on other Shinigami." Aizen said smiling.

A hollow will always be nothing but a hollow, week, pathetic, even when you do "upgrade them" to Arrancar, they're nothing but worthless powerless monsters. But when using a Shinigami and turning them into an Arrancar, all the powers of which it once held will remain with them as well as Arrancar powers, creating the ultimate species, weapons." He said walking up to Rukia.

"Rukia will remain with us for the time being, just until we have stronger Arrancar in our grasp. And when she wakes, she'll remember nothing, not one person from her past. Of course only her powers, she'll remain intact with. See to it we have either Grimmjow or Ulquiorra keeping a close eye on her. We don't want any...unwanted memories." He said stroking his hand along Rukia's cheek.

"She'll be fine. For now." He whispered as he evilly smiled towards the still figure under his hands.

...

_Hello Rukia, time to eat, my little pet..._


	3. Right But Wrong

It was almost childish, taunting her, making it feel how it wanted her to feel. Hunger.

...

Rukia awoke from the nightmare, clutching her head in her tiny hands. There was something missing, something important she couldn't quite fathom out.

"Huh! I see your awake!" A smirk came from the corner of the room. Leaning against the wall was a very pissed, tall, blue haired man.

Don't even try asking any questions, coz I ain't gonna answer them!" He sighed.

"Well? Got anything to say? Girl!" He spoke as if she was nothing but a bother.

…

"_Grimmjow. Are you refusing Lord Aizens orders? He wont be very impressed." Ulquiorra stated._

"_Shut the fuck up! I take orders from no one!" He stated back at the still, lifeless Ulquiorra in front of him._

"_Yes, and that's how you lost your arm. Luckily the Inoue girl revived it for you."_

"_Fuck you! You cant scare me Ulquiorra!"_

_"No, but he does..."_

…

"Ahhh." He sighed "You hungry?" He asked, trying his hardest to calm down.

Silence engulfed the room for mere seconds which seemed like hours to Grimmjow. Rukia on the other hand, couldn't find it in her to even move her mouth. It was all happening so quickly...everything.

"You know what? STARVE! I don't give a shit!" He shouted, and walked out.

_Why the fuck you being so nice to the enemy! Sure she's an Arrancar now but nothing will ever change the fact she was a Shinigami! NOTHING!_

Rukia slowly got up from the bed, still dumbfounded from outburst she was given, what was she supposed to do? She didn't even know the guy.

She walked to the door which surprisingly wasn't shut. She slid it open and walked out into the long plain white corridor, doors neatly laid out opposite one another.

…

"Mm mm, so this is Lord Aizens new toy." Nnoitra licked his lips.

"Yummy."

He jumped out from his hiding place, just opposite Rukia's room.

"Hello." He said while wrapping the small fragile girl in his arms across her chest, so she couldn't escape. He leaned in taking in her sweet scent, just enough for their faces to meet one another's.

"Let go!" She growled, her senses returning to her. She may not remember a damn thing about most of her life, but one thing she will never forget, her dignity and that little stubborn spark. One of the only things left that makes her Rukia!

"Hmm." Your going to be fun!" He brought his tongue along her jaw line, squeezing her tight in his arms. Slowly reaching the corner of her mouth. She moved her head to the side as his tongue traced her lips.

"I said let go!" She hissed, anger filling her insides till it burnt!

She tried to shake him off, but his grip had her in a still lock.

"Nnoitra!" A voice echoed out from behind them.

"Ha! you always ruin the fun Ulquiorra. And we were having so much of it!" He said sarcastically as a wide grin spread from one corner to the next.

He let go of Rukia, slowly turning to walk away.

"There's still a lot more things Lord Aizen wants to do with her, having you damage her won't help." He looked at Rukia in a displeasing manner.

"If you want to play with someone, go play with Inoue."

"Oh I bet she's dying for some company!" Nnoitra exclaimed happily.

"Follow me." Ulquiorra motioned at Rukia with one hand then walked off.

"See ya soon, next time I'll make sure no one interrupts our little session together." Nnoitra called off as Rukia slowly followed behind Ulquiorra. She definitely hoped that they wouldn't have a second chance of running into one another alone again.

…

"Good to see your here Rukia chan." A man with fox like features grinned at the incoming pair.

"Please sit down." A tall man with brown wavy hair, motioned Rukia to the chair in front of her.

Aizen lifted his Zampaktou, just enough for Rukia to see.

"Everything will become clear."

…

It was too much, and for some reason it didn't feel right. Everything Aizen showed and told her was forcing its way into her head. That couldn't be who she was. Her gut said one thing well her mind said otherwise.

Soul reapers, they killed her kind. That's the 'punishment' for trying to survive. _How dare they!_

Anger filled her to the point of drawing blood from her clenched fists.

But still...something didn't feel right.

"Hey! here's your food!" Grimmjow walked in with a tray of food. He set it down at the edge of her bed.

"I thought you told me to starve." Rukia said, eyes glued to her knees.

"Oh! That's the thanks I get for bringing you in dinner. You ungrateful bitch!" He said with a smirk.

He hated her! To the point of wanting to rip her throat out, but yet didn't...couldn't.

"Hey! Shit happens. But you know what, that shit makes us stronger. No matter what it is, everything happens for a reason."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Just be thankful you cant remember everything. You have no idea how many people die just coz they think they can escape their past by it. And here you are, completely oblivious to it. Be grateful!"

_What the fuck did I just do?_

Words of encouragement just wasn't in him. Pain was his game, pain in others is what he enjoyed most, but yet couldn't understand why he did what he just did!

_DAMN IT! _

He walked out in a instant, slamming the door behind him, hands clenched into fists, ready to pound away the faint softness developing inside. And for the reason unknown.

"That was a sweet thing for you to do, you know you didn't have to, and yet you brought in her dinner." Nnoitra smiled.

"Is the kitty getting all soft. Soon enough you'll be purring with cat nip in your paws." He mocked.

Grimmjow smashed his face into the wall. "You fucking try, you stupid shit!"

With that he charged off.

"Watch your back, kitty cat."

…

Rukia ate the dinner. It filled the gap in her stomach and yet she was still hungry.

She ignored the empty feeling, lying her head against the soft pillow, eventually everything went blank.

…

_Where am I? Every things dark...Its cold._

Rukia awoke in fright, her hunger completely gone. In her arms lay a strange but familiar orange haired girl. Blood surrounded her pretty features, her eyes lifeless and open. A faint dry tear stained across her face.

A sharp pain hit her head and a scream escaped her lips, not from the dead body on her lap but from the newly found pain and cold closing in on her.


End file.
